


Swapped

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ability Swap, Fighting, Gen, Humor, Magic, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis and Wally accidentally end up swapping abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onehaleofanadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/gifts).



It was supposed to be a simple stakeout mission. Batman had made it perfectly clear that they were not to engage in a fight unless absolutely necessary. Everything seemed to be going well right up until the very end when Klarion came flouncing into the room with his familiar trailing behind him. His eyes immediately went up to where Artemis and Robin were hidden in the shadows of the rafters and a sneer appeared on his face.

“I am so sick of you annoying kids popping up everywhere!” He lifted his hands up to shoot out a couple bolts of energy that the two heroes barely managed to dodge out the way of. “Stand still, you little twerps. Don’t just stand there. Find their little friends!”

Artemis rolled out of the way of another blast of energy then looked around for some kind of cover she could hide behind. Unfortunately, the people they were watching must have been anticipating something like this and had picked somewhere with practically zero places to hide. One of the thuggish men that had been quiet during the whole exchange, stood in front of Artemis with a vicious looking crowbar gripped tightly in his hands. Luckily the man was much slower than Artemis, giving her plenty of time to whip out an arrow and shoot it right through his arm.

The man howled in pain causing Klarion to turn his attention from Kaldur and M’gann to where Artemis was standing completely exposed in the middle of the room. His fiery eyes narrowed momentarily at her right before he began an onslaught of heavy attacks. Artemis was able to dodge a few of them, but when his speed started to become more inhuman she knew she wasn’t going to be able to keep up much longer. A bolt of energy was mere inches away from her when she felt a pair of lean arms wrap around her torso.

A spark of electricity ran through Artemis as she went skidding across the warehouse floor with someone’s slightly larger body wrapped protectively around her own. Her vision swam as she looked up at the rafters above her hands once her body finally came to a halt. She could hear the others still fighting around her and Klarion laughing manically as he probably sent out more bolts of energy at her teammates. She tried desperately to lift her head off of the floor so she could sit up, but all that achieved was a black film covering her eyes as she lost consciousness.

“I think she’s waking up.”

“We should not crowd her. She might find it unsettling.”

“That won’t be the only thing she’ll find unsettling.”

“Do you think she’s going to be alright?”

“We’ll have to ask her.”

“Please, stop being so loud.” Artemis cracked her eyes open to find the others surrounding her with looks ranging from concern to amusement on their faces. “What happened and why I am so hungry?”

“You want to take this one, Wally?”

“You guys suck.”

Artemis quickly sat up so she could actually look her teammates in the eye and nearly found herself halfway across the room by the time she realized where she was. “What just happened?”

“So here's the thing. When I tried to knock you out of the path of one of Klarion’s energy blasts, we both ended up getting hit and it would appear we switched abilities.”

“What do you mean switched abilities?”

“I might have put some ninja moves on Superboy when he tried to shake me awake earlier. You obviously sped across the room way faster than you'd normally be able to do.”

“You've got to be kidding me.”

“Nope. Want to swap costumes?”

* * *

 

She was always hungry. It didn't matter how much she ate or what she ate or when she ate, she was always hungry for more. The bottomless pit her stomach had been turned into wasn't the only thing that had changed since she'd taken on Wally’s powers. She was always incredibly hot now because of her increased metabolism and it made wearing long sleeves uncomfortable. How Wally always wears long sleeves and pants, she has no idea.

At the moment, she was wearing a pair of bright green spandex short shorts with a white tank top while she attempted to mediate. Normally Artemis had no problem doing her daily meditation, but now she could hardly sit still for more than a few minutes at a time. Her muscles always felt like they needed to be moving or doing something that wasn't remaining motionless. It took her a while to figure out they only way she could meditate for extended periods of time was to vibrate in place so her muscles had something to do.

Her sessions with Black Canary had been extremely difficult at first because she kept overshooting her target or ending up in a completely different part of the cave. Just like with meditating, she had slowly figured out the best way to calm her quick acting muscles so she could do something productive with them. In the last training session, she easily beat Conner by speeding around him until he was dizzy before she sent a couple of punches to weak spots until he hit the ground in a daze. The moment she had finished she looked up to find Wally staring at her with his jaw dropped and a demand for her to teach him whatever she had just done.

That didn't mean that Artemis wanted to keep these new speedster abilities for any longer than absolutely necessary. Being told by Zatara that the two would simply have to wait for whatever spell Klarion had used to wear off was not something Artemis had been happy about. The only thing that made Artemis feel even remotely better about the situation is the fact Wally is as unhappy with it as she is. Even though he had gotten her “ninja” abilities, he was still clumsy and there had been several times he'd nearly hurt himself using a bow.

It was a week and a half into the estimated two weeks Zatara thought the spell would last, when Batman gave the team an assignment that required everyone on the team to be present. Everyone had been hoping they would be able to wait out the two weeks, especially after Wally nearly hurt himself and Robin during training. Hearing they would all be needed for the mission had them looking nervously at one another as Batman continued to detail out the mission like he didn't notice their distress. Kaldur was quick to map out a plan of attack once Batman was finished and ushered everyone on the bioship before anyone had time to voice complaints.

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Artemis watched with bated breath as Wally and Robin sped across the catwalks up above them. “I'm not entirely sure he won't fall off before they make it to the other side.”

“That's why you're with me and not outside with Superboy.”

“This should be fun. You think those are our guys?”

“They do appear to be acting shady.”

“Acting shady?”

Kaldur shrugged his shoulders as he continued to track the men’s movements carefully. “Wally and Robin have been showing me movies to help teach me some about culture on the surface.”

“Of course they have. Just don't believe everything they say.”

“Naturally.”

The two men they had been watching suddenly split off and headed in completely opposite directions. There manner was so synchronized and well thought out, it was more than obvious to everyone on the team that these were definitely two of the men they had been sent to capture. Artemis let her eyes wander in the direction one of the men were heading and was able to pick out at least two other men that were apart of the heist. She could vaguely make out M’gann’s shimmering form floating around where the three men were congregated.

Things looked to be heading the way the team had expected them to, when Artemis caught sight of something yellow falling from the catwalk. On instinct, Artemis found herself sprinting out from her hiding spot next to Kaldur and under the falling boy. She stuck out her arms just in time to catch Wally and immediately sprint off before the bad guys could start shooting at them.

“This is just embarrassing. Robin is never going to let me live this down. My manhood is completely destroyed.”

“No time to think about that, princess. Can't leave the team hanging.”

“I'm never going to live this down. If Barry hears about this, I'm done for. I'll be the laughing stock of the world.”

“You're already the laughing stock of the world. There's nothing you can do to change that.”

“This coming from…”

Artemis looked at Wally curiously as his eyes rolled back in his head, but before she could move she began to feel light headed. She took a shaky step forward and fell to her knees almost right into Wally, who was swaying from side-to-side like he had no control of his body. Her head hit the ground with a heavy thud and she immediately passed out.

* * *

 

“Think we should poke them?”

“We are not poking them.”

“It would serve them right for passing out on us.”

“We all know they did not intentionally pass out. Zatara warned us something like this might happen when their abilities swapped back.”

Artemis pushed herself off the floor and looked at where Wally was still face planted into the tile. “I guess you all got the bad guys?”

“The League is picking up them all up now. You feel like you could run around the world in five seconds?”

“No and I don't feel like scarfing down a dozen cheese burgers either.”

“Good. I need my sneaking partner back. Wally fails at sneaking around.”

“I’m pretty sure everyone knows that now.”

“Not my fault.” Wally sat up with a groan then stumbled to his feet looking excited for the first time in days. “Am I the only one feeling pumped up right now? I could go for a cheese burger, no pizza. No! I want Chinese food or maybe sushi.”

“Figures the first thing on your mind would be food.”

“I feel no shame about that.”

“Whatever you say, princess.”

“You're the worst.”


End file.
